Broken
by Love Waits
Summary: Andros finally realizes that the one person he loved and needed all along was Cassie...
1. Broken: Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own or make any profit from Power Rangers or any of the music mentioned in this fictional story.

**NOTES:**

All songs in this story apply to Cassie & Andros, with the exceptions of The Beatles "Hey Jude" representing Andros, Evanescence's "Solitude" representing Cassie, and Evanescence's "Forgive Me" representing Ashley & Carlos.

**I would suggest to please listen to each song represented in the story before you read, IF you have not already heard them. I believe it will help you to get the feel that I'm trying to capture in each chapter. The artist and songs used for each chapter are as follows:**

_Seether-Broken:_ **Chapter I**

_Evanescence-Solitude:_ **Chapter II**

_Stained-Epiphany:_ **Chapter III**

_The Beatles-Hey Jude:_ **Chapter IV**

_Evanescence-Forgive Me:_ **Chapter V**

_Coldplay-The Scientist:_ **The Final Chapter**

**RATED:**

G

**STATUS:**

Complete

**SUMMARY:**

Andros finally realizes that the one person he loved and needed all along was Cassie

:**Broken**:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away…

**Chapter I**

**:::**

_**Astro Mega Ship-Nine months after "Countdown to Destruction" **_

_She glanced over at him from where she stood by the control room entrance way. His back was facing her, his head lowered, causing the loose strands of brown and blond hair to fall over his shoulders. His hands glided swiftly over the ships main controls._

"_Andros..." She paused, lowering her honey-brown eyes,"...we need to talk."_

_His shoulders tensed, and then he let out a soft sigh. His back still facing her, he let out the words he knew would eventually come..._

"_I know..."_

_She stood in the hanger, staring out into the vast darkness of space, choosing her words with care._

"_I thought this was what I wanted, but I realized there was something missing..."_

_He nodded his head in agreement, waiting intently for her next words._

"_I miss home, Andros. I miss the blue skies. I miss the vast blue oceans. I miss my family and my friends..." She hesitated for a moment, then whispered the last few words,"...I miss him."_

_Carlos._

_She missed his presence. When they were Turbo Rangers, she realized that they were always together. His smile and his charms always found ways to comfort her. Then when they met Andros, all that seemed to change. She only just realized how much she missed him when he was gone. She only just realized how much she loved him, and how blind she was to realize how much he loved her in return. Her eyes welled up with tears threatening to escape as she waited anxiously for Andros response. She looked over to him, surprised to see a small smile crossing his face. He approached her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders._

_His eyes were sincere as they looked into her own, "You don't have to explain, Ashley. Your home is on Earth, not here. You deserve to be happy."_

_She smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek, "I didn't want to hurt you. I want you to know that I will always love you as a friend."_

"_That's enough for me, Ashley." He said,"I will always love you as a friend as well."_

_She embraced him tightly, feeling the wounds already beginning to mend, "Thank you." She whispered._

_He smiled, "Your welcome."_

_Their embrace ended and Ashley headed for the door. Andros nodded, knowing what he must do next._

"_Deca, set the coordinates for Earth."_

"_As you wish Andros," Deca responded._

_Andros looked over to Ashley, who paused briefly by the doorway, a smile crossing her face. She turned away and headed back to her corridor to pack. He knew this day would eventually come. It was the right decision for them both. He realized that Ashley was not enough to fill the dark void that plagued his soul. Something was still missing deep inside of him that has yet to be found… _

"Andros? Hey, are you okay?"

The distant voice and the hand gently shaking his shoulder brought Andros back from his memories. Andros looked over to see his sister, concern in her eyes. He blinked several times, clearing his thoughts, "I'm fine, Karone."

She arched an eyebrow, but accepted her brother's answer. At that moment, Zhane entered the control room and approached the other two rangers, "T.J. found the coordinates of the remainder of the U.A.O.E. It's not going to be hard getting rid of the leftover junk."

Andros and T.J. remained in close contact after the team parted ways five years ago. They kept each other updated on current events regarding any threats against the greater good.

Andros nodded, "Gather what is needed for this mission. We'll head out in 0700 hours."

Karone and Zhane nodded, then headed for the door. Karone paused before exiting, turning to face her brother, "Andros, I'm here if you want to talk..."

Andros looked over to her, then smiled, "I know."

She smiled and headed out the door.

**:::**

_Dead Planet Somewhere In The Depths Of Space..._

"Zhane, is everything clear?" Andros asked through the communication devise embedded into their helmets.

Zhane blasted the last of the Quantrons before answering, "I'm done here Andros."

"Karone?"

"All clear ," Karone replied dusting off her gloved hands.

"Then lets head out," Andros said, kicking aside what was left of a Quantron.

**:::**

The Red, Silver, and White Astro Rangers entered the control room of the New Astro Megaship to discuss any last minute details regarding their latest mission. They concluded and set out to prepare for their trip back to KO-35.

"Deca, contact T.J.," Andros instructed

"Yes Andros," Deca responded

Within minutes, T.J. appeared on the main screen. Andros smiled when he saw his former teammate and old friend.

"I'm assuming the mission was a success," T.J. said with smirk.

"Piece of cake. Thanks again for your help T.J."

"Hey, no problem."

"I'll talk to you soon T.J."

"Later Andros."

Andros smiled and turned off the screen. He exited the control room and made his way to the hanger to finish work he started on his galaxy glider. He entered to find Karone looking out the glass shield into space. Her eyes seemed distant, lost in thought. Andros approached her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Karone startled at the hand lying on her shoulder and was relieved to find that it was her brother.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." He responded in return. He noticed the smile she held was sad, "Are you alright?"

She looked to him, then looked away, hoping he didn't see the sadness in her eyes, "I'm fine Andros."

He squeezed her shoulder gently, "Karone, you're my sister. You can't fool me." He said.

Karone sighed, then turned to face him, "Fine. It's you Andros...I'm worried about you." Andros looked to her in surprise, Karone continued, "Every time I look at you, you seem so...lost. You don't think I notice those sleepless nights when I hear you pacing back and forth in your room? Or when I see how tired you are? Not just physically and mentally, but emotionally as well?"

Andros looked away from her eyes that were so full of emotion, "If this is about Ashley..."

"No, it's not. I saw the sadness in you even when Ashley was here." Karone looked down for a moment, and then collected herself enough to continue, "I never approved of you and Ashley. I was not around to see how the whole thing started, but from what Zhane related to me, I didn't like it."

Andros suddenly felt annoyed at his sister's judgment, "Karone, whatever happened in my personal life is my own business and no one else's..."

"That's where your wrong, Andros. It's my business when I see my brother...broken."

Everything in the room suddenly fell silent. Time and space held no meaning at this moment. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Karone finally broke the silence, "I have some memories of when I was Astronema. There was one person I recall who was by your side. One person who almost sacrificed themselves for you..."

"Cassie..." Andros finished for her. It seemed like it had been many years since he last heard from her. Once the team parted ways, she fell completely off the radar. He never understood why they lost touch, but he accepted it. Still, he found himself often thinking about her, even with Ashley.

"I remember..." Karone's voice brought him back out of his thoughts, "...when you decided to stay with the team and Ashley came running out to embrace you. It was supposed to be a joyous moment...except for one of us. I looked over to see Cassie who had a smile on her face, but I was not blind to the sadness I saw in her eyes. Tell me Andros, what do you remember?"

Suddenly thoughts, feelings, and emotions started to hit him all at once. He remembered soulful dark eyes looking into his own. He remembered the anger and sadness he felt when he thought he lost her. He remembered the helplessness he felt when he saw her in anguished pain over the loss of a fallen comrade. He remembered the deep void within his soul always seemed to disappear every time she smiled at him. That void he felt was overpowered by something else he was unfamiliar with.

"With Cassie, I saw something within you come alive...something good. With Ashley, it was jealousy...a competition between you and Zhane. In the end, was it what you really wanted?"

"No..." Andros whispered

Karone looked over to her brother and saw his eyes filling with tears. She reached out and pulled him into her arms. Everything he felt poured out of him as he wept quietly in her arms. He was a fool to not realize that the one thing he needed to make him feel whole was right in front of him all along...and he let her go. He was determined to make amends and make the wrong things right. He just hoped that he was not too late.

**:::**


	2. Solitude: Chapter II

:**Solitude**:

How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me...

**Chapter II**

**:::**

New Orleans, Louisiana

_How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year  
Running over the same old ground  
What have we found?  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here..._

A young woman lay across her antique red velvet medallion sofa, her forearm lying across her weary eyes. Pink Floyd played quietly from her vintage record player. She kicked off her knee-high black-laced boots and sighed in relief as she felt the cool air hitting her torn black, stocking clad legs. Her music store, Broken Records, has been bustling with business. Even her band, The Verse, have been becoming a local success. There have been discussions amongst her band mates about having their music go national. If she and her band were not performing at local venues, she spent her free time helping in the relief efforts of bringing New Orleans back to its feet. Her life has been very hectic for the last few years and she knew that she was in need of a rest. Sleep began to creep in on her, and as everything started to fade out, a faint beeping sound caught her attention. She sat up, letting down her soft black hair from its restraint and tried to shake off the exhaustion from her body. She groaned as she forced herself to stand up. She started to straighten out her fitted black Doors tee and her knee-length pin striped pants as she made her way to the answering machine. She reached out to the flashing red button and pressed play.

__You have two new messages__

__Message one, Friday, 6:46 p.m.__

__Hey Cass, its Eve. Just wondering when you want to plan the next practice session...__

Cassie hit delete, having already made plans with her bassist.

__Message two, Saturday, 2:32 p.m.__

__Hey Cassie, long time no speak...__

Cassie's eyes widened, surprised at hearing the familiar voice coming from her answering machine.

__...It's Carlos. How have you been? Man, you sure are hard to track down...__

A teasing laugh followed.

__Anyways, I would really like to hear from you, you know, so we could catch up. Just give me a call on my cell phone. It should be on your caller ID and starts with a 213 area code. Yep, Los Angeles. I hope to talk to you soon.__

The message ended. Cassie felt somewhat breathless. She hadn't heard from any of her former teammates since they parted ways five years ago. She thought that part of her life was over...the moment her heart was broken. She ran her fingers tentatively over the phone, debating on whether or not she should make the call. She nodded, finally making her decision. She picked up the phone and looked for the 213 area code on her caller ID. She found only one and hit talk. She held her breath and anxiously waited for her old friend to answer. The ringing suddenly ceased.

"Hello?" Came a friendly female voice

"He...hi. Is this where I could reach Carlos Vallerte?"

"Cassie? Hey, it's Ashley!"

Cassie's whole world seemed to suddenly crash in on her. Ashley was the last person in the world she wanted to hear from or speak to. She was one of the reasons why Cassie wanted to start a new life. Cassie had always loved Andros, but was always too afraid to tell him. Then one day, her whole world suddenly changed. Seeing Ashley and Andros together took a toll on her. She tried her best to be happy for the both of them, but finally made the choice to walk away, thinking it the only way to mend her broken heart.

"Ashley..."

**:::**


	3. Epiphany: Chapter III

:**Epiphany**:

Your words to me just a whisper  
Your face is so unclear  
I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear...

**Chapter III**

**:::**

French Market

Her eyes were distant, unaware of the bustling crowd around her. Her coffee sat untouched in front of her on the beautifully crafted iron table of the Cafe Du Monde that was comfortably nestled in the French Market. She hardly noticed the upbeat music that was New Orleans alive around her. Her thoughts were inconsistent, a blur of the last couple of weeks. In a few moments, she will be coming face to face with her past...something she has been trying to avoid. She felt a pang of guilt for not being more excited about seeing her old friends. The truth was that she was not looking forward to seeing Ashley's beaming face, bragging about how great her relationship with Andros was going. Who knows, maybe she had a shiny ring to surprise her with. Either way, she was going to try and be happy for them. A voice suddenly brought Cassie back out of her thoughts.

"Cassie!"

She looked pass the crowed to see two familiar faces. The former Black and Yellow Astro Rangers approached her and she stood up, greeting both of her friends with a big smile crossing her face.

"Carlos! Ashley! "

Cassie was surprised at how different her friends appeared. It had only been five years, but it felt like a lifetime to Cassie. Ashley wore a beautiful, simple white empire sundress, accented with a yellow sash and yellow flats with a flower bow. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and had a white magnolia tucked into her brown locks. As for Carlos, he let his black hair grow out again just above his shoulders and had it feathered out. He wore a black rider's jacket with dark faded blue jeans and black rider's boots. Underneath his riders jacket was a dark, fitted green tee. Cassie observed her own attire: Pink Doc Martins with torn, black fish-net stockings, a soft white and black-laced skirt, fitted pink tee with the Beatles logo in black, and a black Victorian-styled frock coat that hit just midway down her torso. Her soft black hair rested on her shoulders and cascaded down her back, with some of it pulled back into a French twist. Their styles had certainly changed over that last few years. Cassie chuckled at the way they all managed to keep their respective colors in their everyday wardrobe.

"It's so good to see you both!" Cassie said excitedly as they both approached her.

"It's great to see you Cass!" Carlos said embracing her and lifting a startled Cassie off her feet.

Ashley laughed and nudged Carlos with her elbow, "Hey, save some hugs for me too, Carlos."

Cassie let out a laugh as Carlos set her down. She turned to face Ashley and embraced her tightly.

"Wow Cassie! You look great!" Ashley said clasping Cassie's hands in her own, "We have sooo much to talk about."

"Yes we do." Cassie agreed, "Well, first off, welcome to New Orleans."

"Let's have a seat, ladies." Carlos said pulling chairs out for them, "We definitely have a lot to catch up on..."

**:::**

_An Hour Or So Later..._

"It's great that you're pursuing your life's passion Cassie. I mean, owning your own music store and starting your own band...I'm sure that keeps you very busy." Ashley beamed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not to mention helping in the relief efforts." Carlos added.

Cassie sighed, her fingers tapping the white, porcelain cup that held a fresh brew of coffee, "I feel it's time to take a much needed vacation...which you two should consider, being how hectic your lives seem to be."

"I agree." Ashley said, "Lord knows I'm in need of a break from the whole fashion world."

"Yeah. I'm surprised we were able to find some time off...though a week is not long enough. I'm thinking of asking Tommy if he could run my dojo for me when I do decide to take an actual vacation."

Since parting ways, Carlos decided to open up his own dojo in Los Angeles, with the help of Tommy. As for Ashley, she got the chance of a lifetime doing an internship with Vanity Fair Magazine in New York.

"Have you guys heard from T.J.?" Cassie asked, breaking the momentary silence that had befallen the group.

Carlos shrugged, "Here and there. Not too often though."

"It's kind of hard to keep track of him...like somebody we know." Ashley said with a teasing smile.

It seemed like ages before another word was spoken. Finally, Cassie summed up the courage to ask Ashley the one question she knew she couldn't avoid, "And Andros?" Cassie avoided eye contact with her friends, not wanting her eyes to betray her.

After a few moments, Ashley finally spoke, "A few months after the final battle with Astronema, Andros and I decided to part ways..."

Cassie looked up in surprise. She was overcome by a wave of emotions all hitting her at once. If anything, she thought that Ashley had convinced Andros to come back with her and that maybe he was out on a little mission. She questioned how Ashley and Carlos managed to meet up. Ashley reached out her hand to Carlos and entwined her fingers with his own.

"...I realized that my home, and my heart, was here." Carlos smiled at Ashley's words and lifted her hand to give it a gentle kiss.

Cassie was surprised and quietly gasped at the intensity of love she saw between the two of them. She remembered having a long talk with Carlos long ago about his feelings for Ashley. She encouraged him to tell Ashley how he felt, and like her, he waited. In the end, he had his heart broken. It was a shock to her because it seemed that Ashley shared the same feelings for Carlos...until Andros stepped into the picture. In the end, they found each other. Ashley and Carlos were soul mates after all. Cassie was happy for her friends, but she felt saddened at the same time. No one knew exactly of Andros whereabouts. Wherever he was, he was most likely living his life...and perhaps he has already found his soul mate as well.

**:::**


	4. Hey Jude: Chapter IV

:**Hey**** Jude**:

Hey Jude, Don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you'll begin

To make it better...

**Chapter IV**

**:::**

New Astro Mega Ship

Zhane sighed and turned around to face his best friend, "Are you sure about this, Andros? It's not going to be the same without you."

"I'm sure Zhane." Andros said flashing Zhane a reassuring smile as he packed the last of his belongings into his bag, "I trust that you and Karone will take good care of the ship."

"Of course Andros," Karone said from where she stood at the entrance to his corridor. Her face held a slightly sad smile, "With Alpha's help, everything will run fine."

A brief silence fell in the room. Andros finally approached his best friend and pulled him into a hug, "One of us eventually had to step up." He said with a smile in his voice.

Zhane chuckled and held Andros in a tighter grip.

"Okay, okay…" Andros gasped.

"Sorry," Zhane said letting go of his friend, "I kinda got carried away."

Andros smiled and they both laid a hand on the others shoulder, nodding a silent farewell. Andros looked over to Karone. She smiled and walked up to her brother and embraced him tightly, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you. I love you Andros." She said softly. She pulled away from the embrace so that she could look him in the eyes, "I'm so happy for you and I want you to know that wherever you are, you will always have a warm place to come home to."

Andros smiled and pulled his sister into a tighter embrace and he felt her love and strength running through him, "I love you too Karone. We'll never lose touch…I promise you that."

Their embrace ended and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. He looked over to Zhane who was trying really hard to keep his emotions in check, "You take good care of her Zhane, or else…"

Zhane smiled, and then fell serious, giving Andros his solemn vow, "Like a brother."

Andros corridor door slid open, allowing entrance to the former Blue Astro Ranger, "Hey Andros. Are you packed and ready to go?"

Andros held his breath, and then nodded. He was ready to leave behind everything he has ever known. T.J. has been of great support to Andros as a teammate and a friend. He shared with T.J. his feelings about Cassie, and T.J. really helped him to sort things out. He invited Andros to stay with him for awhile at his home in Miami, which Andros gratefully accepted. The universe was now at peace. Andros shed enough blood and tears to protect all that was good and he denied himself any kind of rest. Now was his time to enjoy a little bit of that peace he so greatly deserved. All Andros could think of now was a set of dark brown eyes, long dark hair, and a brilliant smile. He invited T.J. onto his ship so that T.J. could help him move the remainder of his belongings back to Earth. Once Andros was settled into his new surroundings, he and T.J. planned on seeking out their friends. Andros just wanted the chance to tell Cassie how much he cared for her…and why it took him so long to tell her he loved her. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

They all entered the control room. T.J. stood next to Andros and prepared to teleport back to Earth. Andros gave a slight nod, indicating to Karone and Zhane that they were ready to depart.

Karone nodded, "Deca, prepare the teleportation…set the coordinates for Earth."

"Preparing teleportation for Earth." Deca responded.

Andros gave a final silent goodbye, a small smile crossing his face.

A bright light filled the room. Within seconds, the former Red and Blue Astro Rangers were gone. Zhane gave Karone's shoulder a small squeeze before he headed out to prepare the ship for the long journey home. Karone stood for a few moments by the window looking out to Earth. The sight of it always took her breath away.

"Deca, set the coordinates for KO-35…we're going home."

"As you wish, Karone."

Karone smiled, giving one last look to Earth, "Goodbye, Andros."

**:::**


	5. Forgive Me: Chapter V

:**Forgive**** Me**:

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you**...**

**Chapter V**

**:::**

New York, NY

"What do you think of Athens, Greece?" Ashley asked excitedly while flipping through the travel brochure.

Carlos lay relaxed on their red modern couch, his crossed legs resting on top of their wooden, Indonesian inspired coffee table that Ashley fell in love with while they were browsing through an antique shop. A few months ago, he decided to sell his dojo to Tommy, Rocky, and Adam so he could make the move to New York to be with Ashley. He peeked through one half-lidded eyelid to see Ashley's beautiful, beaming face waiting for his answer. He smiled, reaching out his hand to her, silently asking her to join him. She smiled and took hold of his hand, sitting curled up on the couch next to him and snuggling as close to him as possible. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, softly planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. Her smile broadened and she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to her.

"Greece sounds perfect." Carlos finally replied. _Wherever you go, I go._

"I can't wait to tell Cassie. For the longest time, she and I have always talked about someday going to Europe. She's going to love it." Ashley said running her fingers over the majestic pictures of the ancient Greek ruins on the pamphlet.

"I'm happy that we finally got a hold of T.J.…" Carlos added,"…and that he agreed to join us on this much needed vacation."

"An Astro Ranger reunion…I really missed all of us hanging out together like in the old days." Ashley said.

Carlos gave a silent laugh, "Yeah. We've all been through a lot together. I'm just disappointed that we allowed ourselves to drift this far apart."

Ashley's smile faded and her eyes darkened, "I'm disappointed that I allowed myself to let you go…" Ashley replied softly with a slight shaking in her voice.

Carlos lifted Ashley's chin to see a tear slide down her cheek. He gave her a gentle smile, "I'm here now and we're together…that's all that matters."

She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. All the guilt she felt was washed away with that one, tender kiss. The phone started to ring and Ashley groaned, not wanting to end their perfect moment. Their kiss ended and Ashley stood up to make her way to the ringing coming from their bedroom. She stopped midway and walked back to Carlos, stealing another kiss from his smiling lips before quickly heading back to retrieve the phone.

"Hello." She answered somewhat annoyed.

"It's about time," said the mock exasperated voice at the other end of the line, "And you guys complain about me not picking up."

Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes, "What's up T.J.?"

"I was just wondering what you two lovebirds have planned for this weekend?" T.J. replied.

"Hmm…our schedules seem clear so far, why?" Ashley asked.

"Well, in that case, how would you guys like to come down to Miami to kick off our week-long vacation with a weekend get together?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Speaking of vacation, Carlos and I were thinking about Greece. How does that sound to you?" Ashley asked.

"Great!" T.J. said excitedly, "That would be a great place to hang and catch up."

"Great!" Ashley said, "Then it's settled. We'll see you next weekend. Have you spoken with Cassie yet?"

"Yeah..." T.J. responded, "She won't be able to join us here in Miami for the weekend. Something about tying up some loose ends. She did say she'll meet up with us wherever we decide to vacation."

"That's a bummer. Well, we'll have plenty of time to hang out in Greece. I'll just call you guys up later with the plans then. We'll Talk to you later T.J."

"See you guys soon."

With that, both parties hung up. She and Carlos started to plan out the trip with great care, making sure the trip fitted everyone's schedule. Both were excited to get away from all the noise and traffic of the big city and enjoy the peace and serenity of Greece. It seemed like this trip was going to be the perfect getaway indeed…

**:::**


	6. The Scientist: The Final Chapter

:**The**** Scientist**:

Come up to meet you

Tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

Aww let's go back to the start...

**The Final Chapter**

**:::**

Athens, Greece

She woke from her slumber; her eyes squinting from the bits of light peeking through the slightly open curtains. She turned her head over to look at the time. 8:47 A.M. She and the others had arranged to have breakfast at around 9:00 A.M. She sat up, running her hand through her tangled, black locks. She flipped off the plush, white sheets, her feet touching the surprisingly warm stone floor. She walked towards the ceiling floor windows and pulled open the satin white curtains. The sight of the clear blue sea took her breath away. In the distance, she could see the beautiful, traditional Greek homes nestled in the cliffs. She glanced back at the time and sighed; not wanting to turn away from the beautiful view. She grabbed her luggage and lunged it on her bed. She decided to wear her Victorian eggshell white laced skirt and sleeveless top, black laced fingerless gloves, and her black laced flats to match with the beautiful Greek scenery. She also decided to wear her hair lose as so she could feel the wind brushing through her loose locks. She looked to the time and saw that she was going to run a little late. She quickly dressed then made her way to the door and swung it open, feeling her breath suddenly cease…

"Surprise..." He said with an awkward grin.

"Andros..." She whispered.

**:::**

_A Few Days Later..._

Her head was nestled in her arms that rested on her bended knees. The wind felt like fingers running gently through her hair; comforting her. Her bare feet were being swept over by the gentle, clear waves hitting the shore. Her eyes were distant as she felt the white sand gently tickling her toes as if it was trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay. A soft voice suddenly brought her out of her trance.

"Cassie?"

Cassie looked over her shoulder to find Ashley standing there, concern in her eyes.

"May I join you?'" Ashley asked

Cassie smiled, "Sure."

Ashley wrapped her yellow, fleece coat tightly around herself and sat beside Cassie. They both sat quietly for a moment, admiring the view before them. The moon was full, illuminating the clear, Mediterranean Sea.

"You've been pretty quiet today," Ashley said, her eyes still overlooking the sea.

Cassie sighed, "It's just that the last few months have been a whirlwind. Are you alright with Andros being here? Once upon a time, you guys..." Cassie trailed off.

"It was a surprise I admit, but Andros and I are friends." Ashley said looking over to her, a small smile on her face, "Cassie, your my best friend...you can't fool me. Your eyes betray you. Tell Andros how you feel. Believe me; you'll be happy you did."

Cassie looked over to Ashley who was admiring the engagement ring that Carlos had given to her the night they arrived in Athens.

Seeing that it was getting late, they both stood up, shaking the white sand from off their clothing.

"Let's head back inside." Ashley said holding onto Cassie's arm, "It's already after midnight."

"It's such a beautiful night. I think I'll take a walk. I need some time to think things over." Cassie said with a small smile and bent down to grab her lace flats. The sand felt soothing against her feet and she wanted to enjoy it longer.

"Okay. Just think about what I told you. Everything will be fine." Ashley said giving Cassie's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Be careful Cass. Don't stay out too late."

Cassie laughed at her friend's mock seriousness, "Don't worry. Remember, we were Rangers once."

Ashley laughed. They both paused and Cassie approached Ashley, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Ashe," Cassie said.

Ashley smiled, "You're welcome."

With that, both girls parted ways...one to her sleeping fiancé, and the other towards an uncertain future.

**:::**

Cassie walked aimlessly through the ancient streets of Athens, Greece. She wasn't thinking of nothing in particular except of all that had occurred within the last few months. Not only were her former teammates and friends back in her life, but also the one person who held her heart in his hand; the one person who unknowingly left it in pieces. For a long time, she found herself locked away and unresponsive to the outside world, trying to hide her emotions behind her hectic life. She looked to her watch and was surprised to see that dawn was already approaching. She surveyed her surroundings and found that her path had led her to one of the ancient, ruined temples overlooking the sea. She decided that before heading back to the hotel she would take a quick tour of the beautiful ruin. Cassie started to make her way up to the temple before stopping dead in her tracks. She was surprised to find Andros standing not too far from her. He was leaning against a pillar, his back facing her, and his eyes gazing out into the distance. Cassie stood frozen for a moment, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would catch his attention. She had avoided making conversation with him and would only acknowledge him with slight smiles and hellos before quickly heading out the door, not giving him a chance to say a word. She was not ready to face him yet. She decided to walk away tonight. She started to turn around slowly, trying to step quietly on the ground beneath her. As she was turning, her foot slipped in front of her and she ended up falling backwards and onto her back with a loud thud. The air was knocked out of her for a few moments and she groaned.

*What else could go wrong* She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes to find Andros face hovering above her, concern in his eyes.

"Cassie, are you alright?" He asked reaching out his hand to her.

She sighed and gave him a small smirk, feeling her cheeks flush, "Yeah, I'm fine…just a little clumsy." She said reaching out to grasp his hand.

As he tried helping her to stand, he lost his footing and ended up on his bum next to her. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well...," He said once the laughing ceased, "I guess we're both a little clumsy."

She smiled, and then realized that his hand still held her own. She slid her hand out of his grasp and sat up, straightening out her laced shirt. He smiled and looked away from her slightly flushed face.

"So, what are you doing out so late?" Cassie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Andros let out a small laugh, "You know, that's the most you've said to me since we've been here."

Cassie looked away from his inquiring gaze, clearing her throat, "Yeah, sorry. I've been lost in my own little world." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Andros nodded, knowing there was more behind her silence. He desperately wanted to know her secrets. She has always been a closed book to him, and he only just realized that he wanted to be a part of her story. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he's always loved her, and how sorry he was for not realizing it sooner.

"Hey, the suns going to rise soon. Let's enjoy the view." Cassie said bringing Andros out of his thoughts.

He smiled, "Sure. That sounds good." He said standing up then reaching out both his hands to Cassie, "Don't worry, I promise I won't drop you."

Cassie let out a small laugh and grasped Andros hands. He helped her to stand and she started to dust off her clothes and tried to straighten out her hair. Andros silently gasped. She was beautiful to him. He wanted to run his fingers through her silken, wavy strands and embrace her. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to betray his feelings. After all, Cassie has always been a loner and probably not interested in relationships. He remembered there was a time in his life that he was like that too...until he met her. The problem was it seemed she didn't have the slightest interest in him and that she only saw him as a friend. When Ashley showed interest, he decided to give her a chance, thinking it the only way to forget about Cassie. He was wrong. The soft pressure on his arm brought him back to the present and he looked over to a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Hey, the suns starting to rise. Come on." She said giving him a small smile and gentle tug on his arm so he could follow her.

He smiled and let her lead him. They headed down the temple steps and walked near the edge of the cliff that looked out to the vast blue sea. A warm light started to show in the horizon; the skies turning shades of blue and purple. The sun started to rise and everything that was once hidden by darkness started to be consumed by a soft light. The beauty of Athens was suddenly beheld to them.

"It's so beautiful...," Cassie whispered.

"Yes it is...and so are you," Andros said.

Cassie suddenly tensed up, not believing what she just heard. She was afraid to look at him, not sure if she was imagining things. She suddenly felt his hand reach out to take hold of her own and she felt her eyes mist over.

"Andros..."

"Please Cassie. Before you speak, I need to say this...," He took a deep breath and continued, "...I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. I have kept this locked deep down inside of me for fear of rejection. I realized that keeping it inside was killing me and I knew that if I didn't tell you, I would live with regret for the rest of my life..."

"I love you too..."

Andros felt breathless at those words just spoken to him. He was shaking as he looked over to the tear stained eyes looking into his own. She was hauntingly beautiful.

"I have always loved you, Andros." She said with a slight shaking in her voice, "I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid. I have never loved anyone as much as I loved you. When you and Ashley were together, I thought I lost you forever...it was too late for me. I had to get away, but the thoughts of you tortured me no matter where I was."

Andros let go of her hands and cupped her face so he could look her in the eyes, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you...I've wanted to tell you this for so long..."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her into his embrace. When their lips met, the void that each felt in their souls was washed away and replaced with new hope. Their embrace ended and Andros had Cassie sit on the ground with him. She sat between his legs and he embraced her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and feeling her fingers entwine with his own. She leaned her head against his chest and felt Andros plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. Cassie nestled closer to him...and he smiled. They both continued to stare out at the beautiful world they managed to save...unknowing that they were being watched over by the father they all loved and to whom gave them the hope that in the end, there is always a happy ending.

:**The End**:

And in the end  
The love you take  
Is equal to the love you make


End file.
